Caos
by moonrise1216
Summary: "Todo se derrumba, y ya no queda nadie que pueda sostenerlo". 01. Lejos: No importaba cuanto se acercara, siempre estaría lejos de ella.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer** — Los personajes de **Inazuma Eleven** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Level-5®**. El diseño y adaptación de los personajes me pertenece.

* * *

 **Advertencias** — **AU** , **OOC**.

* * *

 **Caos**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

* * *

 _Deliver me into my Fate._

 _If I'm alone I cannot hate_

 _~Snuff (Slipknot)_

* * *

Ella lo golpeó.

Lo golpeó con todas esas pocas fuerzas que aún quedaban en su interior, a la vez que gruesas lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas y leves sollozos, susurros inentendibles y algunos pocos gritos ahogados huían de sus labios y garganta; deseando a cada golpe que daba que la escena que había presenciado anteriormente fuera una sucia y vil mentira creada por el líder del bando enemigo para hacerla perder el control. Una mentira diseñada para herir a través de ella misma a Ulvida, líder suprema de _Aliea_ y las cinco provincias que la conforman: _Gemini_ _Storm_ , _Epsilon_ , _Prominence_ , _Diamond Dust_ y _Gaia_.

Era algo lógico considerando el hecho de que era la segunda al mando y consejera principal de aquella frívola dictadora.

Pero para su desgracia no era así, la mirada fiera y desafiante de los ojos ámbar del joven frente a ella daban a su habitual sonrisa un matiz diferente, un matiz completamente aterrador y escalofriante. No había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que se vieron, la vez en que cada uno eligió el lado en que estaría y descubrieron que serían enemigos.

Ambos lo sabían, pero ella no imaginó que él podría llegar a tanto; lo había visto asesinar a más de la mitad de lo que se supone sería su escuadrón de defensa, las manchas de sangre aún estaban frescas en su rostro recordándoselo a cada segundo y a cada golpe que daba. Era incapaz de comprender como era que luego de realizar semejantes actos pudiese estar tan tranquilo, posiblemente a la espera de que ella quedara sin energías para poner fin a su vida también.

— ¿Por qué no me matas de una vez?

Un golpe con más fuerza de la que debería, un paso en el momento y lugar equivocado, solo eso basto para que él estuviera a punto de caer por el borde de aquel edificio abandonado en el que se encontraban, dejando solamente a la vista las manos llenas de cortes y sangre tanto propia como ajena en las manos del joven de ojos ámbar.

Podría haberlo dejado caer, podría haber acelerado su caída, a fin de cuentas sería en defensa propia. Podría haber hecho miles de cosas, pero los recuerdos en aquel instante fueron más fuertes y la obligaron a actuar.

 _En memoria de aquella mirada ámbar que tanto había amado en el pasado._


	2. Lejos

**Disclaimer** — Los personajes de **Inazuma Eleven** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Level-5®**. El diseño y adaptación de los personajes me pertenece.

* * *

 **Advertencias** — **AU** , **OOC**.

* * *

 **Caos**

* * *

Capítulo 1 | **Lejos.**

* * *

 _Quiero estar más cerca y apoyarme en ti,  
_ _pero la distancia entre nosotros no desaparece._

 _~Touch love (_ _t Yoonmirae)._ _  
_

* * *

 **I**

Desde el primer momento en el que le informaron sobre aquella situación se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Siempre estuvo consiente del rumbo que estaba tomando todo aquello, pero quiso confiar en que las cosas no llegarían a tales extremos. _Aunque estando Ulvida involucrada era difícil saber cuales eran los extremos._

Inhaló con fuerza en un intento por tranquilizarse, mas las palabras de Gran el día anterior no ayudaban, y mucho menos el hecho de saber que algo realmente malo podría estar ocurriendo en aquellos instantes.

 _No permitas que se quede sola._

Sólo cinco palabras que creyó haber imaginado en su momento, pero conociendo la nueva situación le parecieron aterradoramente reales. Su mano derecha pasó por sus largos cabellos grises, jalándolos con fuerza. Tenía que tranquilizarse de inmediato, de otra forma llegaría demasiado tarde. Se maldijo mentalmente por no haber sabido descifrar correctamente el mensaje. _Maldito el momento en el que creyó que era una sutil amenaza contra Ulvida._

 _—Fuusuke._

 _El oír su nombre lo hizo detenerse, nadie ahí lo sabía. Sólo ella. Y no pensaba tener la suerte de encontrársela tan pronto._

 _— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

 _Pero no respondió. Sólo continuó caminando como si no la hubiera escuchado y aquella pausa hubiese sido una coincidencia._

Recurrió a todos los métodos que conocía para tranquilizarse, pero no importaba cuanto lo intentara, sus manos no paraban de temblar. Y las imágenes que aparecían en su mente no hacían más que empeorar la situación. El pecho le comenzaba a doler, justo donde se encontraba el corazón.

 _Menuda tontería; la única función del corazón era bombear sangre. No amar._

Aunque en parte agradecía que lo que le doliera fuera el corazón, y no el cerebro, ya que de haber sido así podría hacer menos de lo que estaba haciendo en esos instantes. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, y nuevamente volvió a inhalar con fuerza.

Logró controlarse, y sin perder más tiempo, subió con impaciencia al SF-10, para ponerse en marcha cuanto antes.

 **II**

No lograba entender el motivo de sus acciones. Y mucho menos el significado de sus palabras.

Él había asesinado a casi todo su escuadrón de defensa, pero a ella no la había lastimado, ni si quiera un poco. Ella, en cambio, lo había golpeado como si su vida dependiera de ello; aunque considerando lo que ella lo había visto hacer era algo totalmente entendible.

Pasó sus manos distraídamente por sus muñecas, aún rojas y con marcas de uñas enterradas en ellas; frente a él, Gran miraba con atención su portátil.

—No me dijiste que ella estaría ahí.

Burn habló con una calma impropia de él. _Casi como si hablara con culpa._

— ¿Cumpliste con tu misión?

Gran ignoró completamente lo dicho por el chico de ojos ámbar, dirigiendo su mirada por primera vez a él desde que había entrado a su oficina.

— Escaparon dos, Kurione Yuki y Touchi Ai.

Gran frunció el ceño, era la primera vez que Burn dejaba inconclusa una misión.

— ¿Las dejaste huir?

Burn desvío la mirada y soltó un leve bufido, indignándose mentalmente por la actitud de Gran. ¿Cómo era que el que se molestaba era él? Burn tenía muchos más motivos para molestarse, motivos que por cierto no podía externar en aquellos momentos.

—Ella las salvó, comenzó a golpearme —soltó un suspiro—. Casi me tira del edificio.

La expresión de enojo del líder de la resistencia cambió por una de confusión.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—No evadas la pregunta y responde, ¿Por qué rayos no me dijiste en que consistía la misión exactamente?

Pero Gran lo volvió a ignorar y su vista se posó esta vez en una pantalla ubicada a la derecha para él, a la izquierda para Burn. En ella se veía lo ocurrido durante la misión.

—Ya veo.

El sonido proveniente de la pantalla fue lo único que se oyó por varios minutos, en los que Gran miraba desde distintos ángulos lo sucedido y Burn lo miraba en espera de una respuesta.

—Hiroto.

Los ojos color jade del mencionado se giraron en dirección a Burn, desde que Ulvida había tomado el control de Aliea y Gran había tomado la decisión de tomar el liderazgo de la resistencia pocas veces le habían vuelto a llamar por su nombre.

— ¿A caso aún te importa Clara, Haruya?

 **III**

El viaje de vuelta a la base central de gobierno de Aliea no estaba resultando como Gazelle lo hubiera imaginado, y no es que hubiera pensado demasiado en aquello, pero desde luego que el estado de calma que Clara manifestaba desde que le narro lo ocurrido era extrañamente raro y normal al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Estás bien?

La pregunta escapó de sus labios por quinta vez, normalmente se conformaría por preguntar solamente una vez, pero aquella situación era diferente.

—Tal vez solo un poco confundida, pero nada de lo que preocuparse.

Los ojos color gris de Clara se dirigieron hacía el rostro de Gazelle, quien luchaba por no apartar la vista del frente, aún no se acostumbraba a manejar aquella cosa. El SF-10 había sido diseñado exclusivamente para él, privilegio por se la mano derecha de la mano derecha de la máxima mandataria de Aliea, era una pequeña nave voladora color azul y blanco con una capacidad máxima para dos personas, decorada de manera sutil y elegante con el escudo de Aliea y el de Diamond Dust, su provincia natal, la cual gobernaba desde la base central de Aliea.

— ¿Confundida?

Gazelle apartó la vista del frente por un momento, topándose con los grises e inexpresivos ojos de Clara. Era la primera vez que ella daba una respuesta diferente.

—Nada importante. Necesito que te infiltres nuevamente a la base de Gaia e investigues sobre la misión M-PKC.

Un breve asentimiento fue la única respuesta por parte de Gazelle.

 **IV**

— ¿Está listo ya el informe?

Gran revolvió los papeles sobre su escritorio, sin mirar si quiera a la persona que había entrado en su oficina.

— Si, ya ha sido puesto en los servidores falsos. Las computadoras de la base central de Aliea están tratando de acceder a ellas en estos momentos.

Gran asintió.

— ¿Has identificado desde cual de sus ordenadores proviene la señal?

—Es el mismo de siempre, el KC-02, bajo el mando de Suzuno Fuusuke, alias Gazelle, asistente personal de...

— Ya sé de quien estás hablando, Reize —interrumpió Gran—. Bien, aumenta las defensas de los demás archivos y déjalos entrar en diez segundos.

Reize asintió y realizó lo indicado.

—Listo, está a dentro. Puede ver lo que realiza desde el archivo que envié a su computadora.

El pelirrojo apartó la vista de lo que estaba haciendo, para supervisar lo que hacía Gazelle.

—Muchas gracias, Reize.

El peliverde hizo una reverencia hacia Gran para después salir de su oficina y volver a la suya.

Tal como la base central de gobierno, las oficinas de la resistencia también se encontraban en Aliea, aunque las ultimas se hallaban obviamente ocultas en los límites de la gran urbe.

Gran miraba las acciones de Gazelle con atención, quién como siempre se limitó a buscar lo encargado y abandonar los servidores. Aunque Gran lo siguió vigilando, necesitaba saber que leería su mensaje antes de entregar la información.

 **V**

— ¿En realidad estás bien?

Era la décima vez en el día que lo preguntaba, pero la respuesta había vuelto a ser la misma.

—Sí, estoy bien. ¿Tienes ya la información que te pedí?

Una mueca de decepción se apoderó del rostro de Gazelle, gesto que pasó desapercibido por Clara, quien seguía concentrada en su trabajo.

—Clara, sé que no estás bien. Sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

Si había algo que caracterizaba tanto a Gazelle como a Clara, era su inexpresividad; aunque en esos momentos, el rostro de ambos era un lío de expresiones. En él se encontraban la suplica, preocupación y desesperación, en ella el miedo, tristeza y confusión.

—Clara mírame, por favor.

Rodeó su escritorio para quedar junto a ella.

—Déjame protegerte.

La puerta se abrió con fuerza.

— ¡Clara! Me he enterado de lo que ha pasado, ¿Estás bien?

Su cabellera azul se movía mientras caminaba rápidamente hacía Clara, a lo que Gazelle se apartó rápidamente.

—Reina, no fue nada grave, no tienes que preocuparte por mi.

Pero Reina ya estaba junto a ella, supervisando que no tuviera ningún rasguño. Lo único que se había lastimado eran las manos, tenían varias uñas rotas, algunos cortes poco profundos y ligeros moretones.

—Mira tus manos —Reina la miró con preocupada—. Dije que te protegería, y mira como has quedado por mi culpa.

—No es nada grave —insistió Clara—. Y no tienes porqué protegerme, yo no soy nadie importante, la que necesita ser protegida eres tú. Yo podría morir si es necesario para salvarte.

Pero aquellas palabras no eran sólo para Reina, y Gazelle lo entendió.

 _No importaba cuanto se acercara, siempre estaría lejos de ella._


End file.
